


Ten Dollar Rock Stars by Pistol [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Ten Dollar Rock Stars by Pistol read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The Losers start out the same way so many other garage bands do - after school when there's nothing good on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Dollar Rock Stars by Pistol [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : Ten Dollar Rock Stars  
**Author** : Pistol  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The losers  
**Character** : Cougar/Jensen, Mama Roque/Papa Roque  
**Rating** : Not rated  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : The Losers start out the same way so many other garage bands do - after school when there's nothing good on TV.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/499362)  
**Length** 0:57:08  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ten%20Dollar%20Rock%20Stars%20by%20Pistol.mp3.zip)

[audiobook courtesy of the awesome greeniron here](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Other%20Peoples%20Podfic/Ten%20Dollar%20Rock%20Stars.m4b.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for Ten Dollar Rock Stars Read by Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026786) by [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron)




End file.
